First Girl Glader
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: What if Teresa wasn't the first girl in the Glade? What if she has a relationship with a certain blond, British glader? What if she's the key to escaping the Maze?
1. Chapter 1

Emily's P.O.V.

I just typed away at my computer trying to find something, anything, to get us out of this God forsaken maze. I want to save as many people as I can but I know I can't save everyone.

"Em. We have a new greenie." I hear Newt's British accent from behind me. I don't even turn my head. I just keep typing. I hear his footsteps walking toward me and his arms wrap around me.

"It's your job to welcome the newest greenie." Newt says as I stop typing and put my hands on his arms that are around my chest.

"That isn't my official job. It's just because Alby doesn't like people." I say my eyes not leaving the screen. Newt laughs and kisses the top of my head. One of the many perks of being the only girl in the Glade.

"That is completely true, but you still have to come." He says.

"Fine." I say finally giving up. I stand up and notice Newt still has his arms around me. I turn to face him and he leans toward me and our lips meet. We pull away and walk out toward The Box and wait for the newest glader to arrive. I can hear the box coming up. Finally, the sound stopped. Gally and Alby open the box and Gally jumps in.

"Day one greenie. Rise and shine." Gally says as he throws the greenie out of the box. He lands face first on the ground. Everyone around starts to laugh. Even I let out a little laugh. I look at the poor guy just in time to see him run away like someone just lit his pants on fire. I just laugh again and start to walk back to my room and my computers. I almost get there when someone lifts me up from behind.

"Newt. Put me down." I say as I laugh.

"You are not going back to those bloody computers." Newt says as he starts walking toward the kitchen with me still in his arms.

"Newt I need to get back to my computers. It is my actual job." I say as I try to get out of his grasp. He just tightens his grip and starts to laugh.

"That's not going to happen." He says. I roll my eyes and push on the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He lets go of me almost instantly. "Ow! That hurt!" He says rubbing the sore part of his neck.

"Serves you right." I say with a smile on my face.  
"Em. Did you find anything." Alby says coming out of nowhere.

"Same old, same old." I say with a small sigh.

"Why give us computers if they're useless?" Alby says.

"Why don't you ask the people who put us here. That is if we live to meet them." I say sarcasm

laced in my voice.

"Believe me. If I ever get to meet them, I'll say much more than that." Alby says. "I have to go give the greenie a tour. Unless anyone else…" He says trying to put that responsibility on me.

"Nice try. It's your turn." I say. Alby sighs and walks over to the slammer where no doubt the greenie was.

"Let's get some food." Newt says. I laugh at how short his attention span is.

"Fine let's eat." I say. We walk over to Frypan and he gives us each a plate of food. We walk over to an empty table. We get into a conversation, then Minho walks over to us with his plate of food.

"What's up, lovebirds?" He sits down next to Newt.

"For the love of bloody God stop calling us that." Newt says putting his head in his hand.

"Nope because that is what you guys are after all." Minho says as he smirks victoriously. Newt rolls his eyes at the teen boy.

"Minho!" A voice yells from somewhere in Glade. A look of worry flashes across Minho's face and a look of confusion across Newt's.

"What did you do?" I ask him.

"I might have thrown all of Gally's clothes into the mud pits." Minho admits. Newt and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"He's going to bloody kill you." Newt says as Gally storms toward the kitchen area.

"Yeah. Gotta run." Minho says as he stands up and runs away like someone lit his pants on fire. Newt and I look at each other than burst out laughing.

"Where is he?" Gally yells as he stomps over to us. We both share a look.

"Homestead." We both say. Gally runs toward the Homestead, ready to kill Minho the second he gets his hands on him. That just made us laugh even harder.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Chuck asks us as he sits down next to Newt.

"Minho pissed off Gally and now Gally is ready to murder him." I explain to him. He starts to laugh.

"Will Minho ever learn?" Chuck asks.

"It's Minho. Think about it." Newt says.

"So true." I say.

"Greenie party in 20 minutes." Alby yells from somewhere in the Glade.

"And that is my que to go back to work." I say as I stand up and start to head back to my room.

"No way in bloody hell are you going back to those computers." Newt says as he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I say as I try to walk away.

"Of course not." He says as he pulls me close to him. He brings his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

"No PDA!" Minho yells. We separate from each other. Minho is standing there staring at us.

"Should you be dead right now?" I say.

"Gally's coming." Newt says. When he said that Minho took off running.

"Will he ever learn?" I ask Newt as he puts his arm around my shoulders. We start to walk over to the bonfire pit.

*Time skip to after the bonfire* Still Emily's P.O.V.

I'm walking back to my room when I hear a griever screech. It shakes me to the bone.

"You ok?" Newt asks me from behind.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." I say. "I'll see you tomorrow." I walk into my room to see my computers going haywire. "Oh shit!" I scream as I run over to them to see a message flash across the screen.

' _The one who died, who is dying, and who will die. They are the code.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's P.O.V.

"Newt! Alby!" I scream over and over again.

"Em, are you ok?" Newt says as he gently grabs my arms.

"What happened?" Minho asks.

"Read the screen." I say as I back away from the screens.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Newt says as he reads the screen.

"It's a code hackers use. It's a way for a hacker to send clues to other hackers. It's like a giant game. Only this time, it's life or death." I say. Suddenly my computers start going haywire again.

"Emily, what the hell is going on?" Alby says.

"Just back away from them." I say. I run over to my chair and sit down. I start typing a ton of codes into different servers. Everything goes calm and my screens go black.

"What was that?" Chuck asks me as he sits on my beds.

"It was a Trojan Horse." I say as I put my head down on the keyboard.

"What does that mean?" Alby asks me.

"It's when a person sends you a blank document with a hidden virus in it so even after you delete the document, the virus will still be embedded in the computer. Now they can do anything on my hard drive." I say without lifting my head.

"So you're saying they can limit what you find?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah, plus they can delete anything I have already found. Basically they can force us to start from square one." I as I lift my head. When I lift my head from the desk, they computers light up again. All the screens are white except for the middle screen. It has three boxes and next to them the word _passkey_ written next to each other them.

"What the bloody hell are the passkeys?" Newt asks as he wraps me in a hug because I was on the verge on bursting into tears and he saw it.

"The ones who died, whose dying, and who will die." I say as I lift my head from his chest.

"What?" Minho asks.

"What was written on the screen is the passkey clues. Obviously this is a clue to get us outta this place." I say as I grab a pad of paper and start to write down some ideas.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Newt asks.

"The best thing you guys can do is go and act like everything is normal. Don't tell a soul about this." I say. The guys nod and walk out except Newt. "Newt, go do something." I say as I start typing names into the first passkey box but it didn't work.

"I'm not going anywhere." He says as he sits on my bed.

"If you're not in the gardens, nothing is going to get done. Plus, Alby will be pissed if work doesn't get done and you know that." I say.

"I'll explain to Alby that I was helping you figure this thing out. I'm not going to leave you locked in this room." Newt says as he pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"This has already taken over my life. I will not let it take over your life too." I say as I stand up and walk away from the screens to give my eyes a break. I run my hands through my hair as I look out my window at the Glade. I take a deep breath and try to relax.

"Hey, we all have faith in you. Especially me. You are incredibly brilliant. I know you can figure this out." Newt says as he stands next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Newt, people could die if I don't figure this out." I say as a single tear slips down my cheek. Newt turns me so that way I'm facing him.

"No one is dying anytime soon." He says as he puts his hand to my cheek and wipes my tear with his thumb. "You should really get some sleep. I know you haven't gotten a full night of sleep in bloody ages." He says. I nod and walk toward my bed. He starts to walk out but I stop him.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He sends me a look of pure confusion and that just makes me laugh. He suddenly gets a look of realization and that just makes me laugh even harder.

"You sure?" He asks. I send him an 'are you serious right now?' look. He rolls his eyes and walks over to the bed. He lays down and then I lay down. Newt wraps his arms around me and I slowly drift off to sleep.

*Time Skip to the morning* Newt's P.O.V.

I wake up to see Emily's head on my chest. 'God, how am I so bloody lucky to have a girl like her.' I think to myself. I look at my watch and I realize I have an hour before the wake up. I move ever so slightly and Emily wakes up.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say as I place a kiss on her head.

"Good morning. What time is it?" She says as she stands up and walks over to her computers. I stand up and stretch.

"You should probably get to the gardens." She says as she sits down at her computers. I roll my eyes and walk over to sit next to her.

"I am not going anywhere." I say as I make myself comfortable on the chair next to hers. "I said I would help and that's what I'm going to do." I say. She rolls her eyes at me and continues putting names into the box, but none of them are working.

"Who was the first Glader to ever die?" She asks me.

"George, I think." I say as I remember what happened to the poor kid. He was driven completely insane by the maze. He ended up being killed by a griever. She types George's name into the box. The computer makes a weird noise and something appears on the farthest screen.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I ask as I look at what's written on the screen.

 _'_ _One down. Two to go. You're so close, don't lose focus. Get rid of all distractions. ALL distractions.'_ Was written on the computer in front of me. Emily went pale as a bloody ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been off the grid lately. Other stuff has caught my attention. Anyway enjoy and review.**

Emily's P.O.V.

"Newt, go get Alby." I say as I start to piece together what's happening. When George's name unlocked the two words, I realized it's part of a code. A code to get us out of here.

"I'll be right back." Newt puts his hand on my shoulder and runs out of my room. After he left, I closed and locked the door. I knew what they were talking about when the message said distractions. They meant Newt. Yes, I love the boy but he is a distraction for me and he always will be. I quickly write down a note, explaining what I am doing. After I finish the note, I grab a bottle filled with a red liquid that almost seemed to be glowing. I take a step back and run into my desk. I end up knocking over my lamp and it shatters. I curse myself mentally, because I have a feeling someone heard that and people here think to worst constantly. They might think I'll be killing myself or something along those lines, but to be honest I'll be doing something worse. Going through the changing is much worse, but for some strange reason I don't scream when I go through it. I've gone through it twice already but I still haven't been able to reach all of my memories.

"Emily?" I hear Newt's voice from the other side of the door. He must have heard the lamp break. I take a deep breath and open the bottle.

"Emily, open this door!" Alby screams. When I don't answer, they try to break down the door. I raise the bottle to my lips and take a large sip of the liquid. I swallow, close the bottle and wait for the effects to happen. The room starts to spin around me and I can hear the door about to break off its hinges. Soon after the door crashes to the floor, blackness consumes me.

Newt's P.O.V.

After the message disappears, two appear on the screen.

"Newt, go get Alby." Her eyes don't leave the screen. Now I'm really worried about her. I don't want to leave her alone with these bloody computers, but she's serious.

"I'll be right back." I put my hand on her shoulder and run out of the room. I run around the glade for ten freaking minutes before I found Alby with the greenie. "Alby! Em found something." I say as I get up to them. The greenie looks confused but Alby has a look of relief.

"What did she find?" Alby pushed for information.

"She typed George's name into one of the passkey boxes and a message appeared but, before I could read it, it disappeared. Then two words showed up on the screen, then Em sent me to find you." I explain the whole ordeal. After I explain the greenie turns around some more and now I could get a good look at him. He has black hair and green eyes, he has the same skin color as me but I'm paler. He is about an inch or two shorter than me, but he looks about the same age.

"Greenbean, meet Newt. When I'm not around, he's charge." Alby introduces me.

"Well it's a good thing you and Em are always around then." I say as I shake the greenie's hand.

"So what's going on?" Greenie asks with a truly confused look on his face.

"Nothing." Alby says.

"Hey shanks" Minho says as he strolls toward us with Chuck right behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the maze?" Alby asks with a small smirk on his face.

"You are hilarious." Minho says laughing.

"Maze?" Greenie asks interrupting.

"Yes. Maze." Alby says. "Long story that I'll explain to you later."

"You said Em found something?" Minho asks me. I nod in response. I have a weird feeling about our new greenie.

"Are you talking about that really cute girl from last night?" Greenie asks no one in particular. I snap my head so fast, I swear I hear my bloody neck crack.

"Oh no." Minho says putting some distance in between the two of us.

"What? She is really hot. Does she have a boyfriend." The greenie says. Everyone looks at me.

"Well this is awkward." Minho says. "Come on. Let's go see what Emily is up to." Minho starts to drag me away. I nod and send the greenie one last glare before we all start to make our way toward Emily's room. Just when we get outside the building, I hear something crash from inside her room and I immediately know that something is not right.

"Guys, something's wrong." I say as I run up to her room with everyone following right behind me. "Emily?" I ask, hoping that she'll answer. When she doesn't, my heart shatters into a million pieces.

"Emily, open this door!" Alby screams. The door still doesn't open, Alby, Minho and myself all look at each and nod. We all back up as far as we can and throw ourselves against the door, hoping it would break. We try again and it still doesn't break, but one more time should do it. After one more throw, the door shatters to the ground taking us with it. I stand up just in time to see Emily drop. Luckily I was able to catch her before she hit the ground and her body starts to shake in my arms. The veins in her body, that aren't normally visible, turn black under her pale skin making them look like tiny black rivers all over her visible body.

"What's happening?" The greenie asks at possibly the worst time ever.

"She did something incredibly stupid." Minho says as he kneels down, with a note in his hand and puts two of his fingers against her neck. "Her pulse is skyrocketing. We need to get her to the Med-Jacks." I don't really pay attention, I just pick her up, bridal style, and run out the door. Once I get her to the Med-Jacks, I lay her on one of the cots and sit next to her holding her hand while the Clint and Jeff work around me. As time goes by, she's finally peaceful and her body stops shaking, but her veins remain black.

"How's she doing?" Minho asks as he walks into the Homestead.

"She's quiet. Which is strange for her." I say as I look at her, then back at him. Minho still had a piece of paper in his hand and I notice that it's the same one from earlier. "What's that?" I ask.

"Emily wrote this. It explains why she did what she did." Minho explains as he hands the note to me.

"What do you mean?" Now, I am officially confused. Minho just hands me the note and walks out. I look at the note and I can almost hear her voice reading it to me.

' _Dear whoever is so unlucky enough to find me,_

 _I had to do this. I had to drink the poison of a griever. I had to have some memories in order to figure out what the message meant and what the answers are. This is the only way for all of us to get out of here alive and I cannot be responsible for anyone else's death… Not again. I'm sorry that you had to find me the way you did, but it is what it is. I'll come out of this little coma in a few days but until then, please leave me alone. Signed Emily.'_

My heart breaks even more now that I know what she's doing and why. What happened to him wasn't her fault but she's always felt like it was.

"Please be ok." I whisper as I kiss her hand and fall asleep in the chair next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my lovely and adorable little snowflakes. I'm back. I am begging all of you to read some of my other stories and let me know what you think.**

Newt's P.O.V.

Over the next several days, Emily remains in her coma and her body is limp and unmoving. I've freaked out and have had to check her pulse a couple of times to make sure that she was still alive because it looked like she had stopped breathing. One day while I am watching her she starts sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"Clint! Jeff!" I call to our med-jacks. They come rushing in and begin to work on her. Alby and Minho come in as well and drag me out of the Med-jack hut so I don't get in their way.

"What the hell happened?" Minho asks me as I pace in front of the door to the hut.

"One minute she was peaceful and calm and the next minute she's sweating and shaking." I explain without looking at him. Now, I'm starting to get mad and irritated so I walk over to a tree and punch it. I bite back the scream that appears in my throat and look at my bloody knuckles.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Minho says as he puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"How can I when the love of my life is in so much pain and there is nothing I can do to help her?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

"You can help her by not absolutely losing it. I know Emily. She needs you to keep a level head about this so that way the rest of us can freak out." Minho says.

"Guys!" Jeff yells. He comes running out and frantically looking around for us. Once he spots us over by the tree, he comes running over.

"She's awake and she's asking for you, Newt." Hearing that is all I need. I sprint into the Med-jack hut and stop when I see Emily sitting there, staring at the ground. Her hair a mess, dark circles under her eyes, pale skin… Well paler.

"Emily…" At hearing my voice, she looks up at me. Without saying anything and without any hesitation, she stands up, walks over to me and hugs me. I take her in my arms and hold on to her like she'll disappear if I let go. I breathe in the scent of her and savor it.

"I'm sorry." She quietly says into the crook of my neck. I feel something wet hit my neck and I realize that she's crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing what you thought was right." I try to calm her down.

"But it didn't work." She whispers and pulls away from me, but not to far. I clasp my hands around her waist and look at her eyes and by doing that I can see how drained she really is.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need some rest." I guide her back to the cot and sit down with her.

"How can I rest when I have so much work to do." She runs her hands through her hair and begins to ramble frantically. I calm her down by placing my finger under her chin and turning her to look at me.

"This is not healthy. You need to rest and not in a griever poison induced coma. We've been fine the past week and half, we'll be fine for a few hours." She looks at my eyes and I can tell that she understands how serious I am. She places her hand on my arm and nods. "Good girl. Now get some sleep." She lays down and I get up to leave when I feel something on my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questions with a smile on her face. I let a smirk come across my face as I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "What happened to your knuckles?" She questions as she gently runs her thumb over my hand.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't take you being in a coma very well." I chuckle as I clench and flex my hand.

"You are an idiot." She smirks.

"But I'm your idiot." I kiss her forehead.

"Much better." I can hear her whisper. I smile at the thought that she's ok, alive, and in my arms. I end up falling asleep as well, and frankly I needed this.

Emily's P.O.V.

 _Pain… Suffering… Destruction… Death…_ That's all I see as I look around the burning remains of what was once the glade. Everything has been destroyed and bodies of innocent gladers litter the ground. Suddenly I remember that I was looking for something. I try to jump from this thought to another, but it's not working.

"What's going on?" I ask out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see me, but not entirely me. She is dressed in a black, sluty outfit with dark makeup on.

"What happened here?" I ask… _Big mistake, Em._

"You happened. All of this is because of you. You know that you can't figure out the code without some sacrifice. This is that sacrifice." She gestures to the burning wooden buildings. "All of these innocent people will die because you can't figure out the code to get them their freedom. But the one that is the most innocent death is his." She points to the top of the wall where a figure is holding onto the ivy that is scattered all over the walls. Suddenly, the figure drops to the ground and my natural instincts tell me to run to help. When I arrive, the person is lying face down and I feel a pull of familiarity. When I turn the person over, I see the chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with.

"Newt…" I choke out as tears begin to run down my face. I cradle his head in my lap and stroke his hair. I sob as I feel him go limp in my arms. I don't know how I did it, but I let out a wail of pure pain and sorrow and suddenly I'm in a bright white room. I get up off the ground and look around.

"It's not your fault." A voice says, echoing off the walls. I wipe around to see Newt in all white. "It will be my fault that I do what I do. It won't be because of you."

"Oh but it will be." The other me shows up behind him, but he seems completely oblivious of her presence. She cups his chin with her hand and struts over to me. "You will be Newt's death. I'll make sure of it."

"NO!" I scream and suddenly everything turns bright white. I open my eyes to see that I'm in the Med-jack's hut. I put my hand to my head and sit up.

"Emily!" Jeff exclaims as he comes over and checks me out.

"Jeff, I'm fine. I need to see Newt." I say as I shoo him away, swing my legs over the bed and try to stand up. _Bad move._ I feel my legs give out under me, but luckily Jeff helps me sit back to the bed.

"I'll go find Newt. You stay here." I nod. He quickly runs out the door, leaving me alone. I run my fingers through my hair and try to calm myself down.

"Emily…" I hear the accented voice that makes my hair melt. I look up to see Newt standing at the door with a look on his face that I can only describe as utter relief. Without taking a second to think about it, I stand up, walk over to him, and throw my arms around him. He copies my motion and holds me tight against his chest.

"I'm sorry." I say. I remember what I saw and a wave of tears hits me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing what you thought was right." He murmured into my hair.

"But it didn't work." I say as I pull away to look at him. I can feel his hands claps together behind my waist, keeping me close to him.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need some rest." He guides me back to the bed and sits down next to me, still keeping me close to him.

"How can I rest when I have so much work to do." I realize I've been out for at least a few days and I know my work has probably piled up. When I get stressed, I get frantic and Newt knows that. I begin to ramble but Newt cuts me off by turning my head toward him.

"This is not healthy. You need to rest and not in a griever poison induced coma. We've been fine the past week and half, we'll be fine for a few hours." He looks at me with a serious look on his face. I place my hand on the arm that's holding my head in place and nod. "Good girl. Now get some sleep." I lay back down on the bed, but I notice that he's getting ready to leave. Really the only time I can sleep is when he's with me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I question as I grab his wrist and smile up at him. He must know exactly what I'm talking about because he lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. It is at this moment that I take note of his bloody knuckles. "What happened to your knuckles?" I ask as I run my thumb over his hand.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't take you being in a coma very well." He chuckles as he flexes his hand. I roll my eyes at the boy.

"You are an idiot." I say as I snuggle closer to him.

"But I'm your idiot." He kisses my forehead and puts his head down.

"Much better." I say as I feel a peaceful sleep take over me. _Don't forget what you will cause!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back baby. New chapter is up and running. Enjoy and review.**

Newt's P.O.V.

"What the hell?" A voice pulls me out of the peaceful sleep I was in. I open my eyes to see the newest greenie standing at the door. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asks.

"None of your business, now get lost." I snap at him, put my head down, and try to go back to sleep.

"Can't. Alby needs to see both of you." He sarcastically responds.

"Tell him it can bloody wait. She needs as much sleep as she can get right now." I am really starting to get annoyed with this kid.

"Why don't you tell him." He smirks as he leans against the counter. _Alright I guess that's all the sleep I'm gonna get._

"No. I can't leave her alone." I say as I run my fingers through my hair and prop myself up on one of my elbows.

"I'll stay here with her. Just in case she wakes up, I'll tell her you're with Alby." The greenie is out of his damn mind if he thinks I'm gonna leave her alone with him.

"Not gonna happen." I snap as I stand up and stretch.

"What's your problem with me?" The greenie says.

"I don't like the fact that you decided to talk about my girlfriend the way that you did. And to be frank, I don't trust you." I say, not really caring if I hurt his feelings.

"Boys, will you shut up?" Emily's voice comes from the bed as she turns over. "Newt, I'll be fine for two minutes while you're gone and greenie…"

"The name's Jason." He interrupts her.

"Jason, not to be rude, but I don't really trust you either. It takes time to earn the trust of the glade, so get lost." She may be facing the other way, but I can tell she's getting annoyed with this kid, and maybe a little annoyed with me.

"Whatever." Jason exits in a huff and slams the door behind him. The urge to roll my eyes at him was too great, then turn my attention to Emily. I walk over to the side of the bed that she was facing and lean down to her.

"I'll be right back, love." She nods and opens her eyes slightly.

"Hurry, though." She whispers to me. I smirk and kiss her forehead before I turn to leave the Med-jack hut. However, I am stopped by something grabbing my wrist, rather someone. I look over to Emily and she makes a come here motion with her finger. Her hand sneaks around my neck and pulls me toward her. "I love you." She says as she presses her lips against mine. I smile into the kiss and give her every ounce of emotion I have. When the need for air becomes to strong, I reluctantly pull away. After leaving the hut I wonder around the Glade for five minutes before I finally found Alby talking with Zart.

"You needed to see me." I say as I walk up. Alby looks at Zart with a confused look on his face then back at me.

"Nope. I didn't need you. I knew you were with Emily so I left you alone. Who told you that I needed to talk with you?" Alby asks.

"The greenie..." I say. Then realization hits me. "I got tricked didn't I."

"Yep." Alby says.

"I am gonna kill him." We all run back to the Med-jack hut and what I see blinds me for life. Jason, the new greenie, has his pants down around his ankles and Emily is tied to the bed with his belt and a cloth in her mouth. I can see that Clint and Jeff are nowhere to be found, so it's up to us. Without a second thought about it, Alby and I tackle Jason to the ground, while Zart unties Emily. Hearing the commotion, Minho, Gally, and Winston all run into the room and try to help. After a few minutes of scrambling and yelling, Jason is being held by Minho and Gally while Alby and Winston hold me back.

"Please let me kill him." I say.

"That's too easy, buddy." Alby tries to calm me down. He then turns to Jason. "Three weeks in the slammer, no questions. We'll hold a gathering later to see if you will be banished." Gally and Minho drag him out of the hut while I go check on Emily.

"Hey, love." I say as I sit down next to her. All she does is sigh and put her head on my shoulder. I look at Alby and motion for everyone to leave the room. He nods in understanding and quietly ushers everyone out of the room. "How ya feeling?" I stupidly ask.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" She sarcastically responds as she lifts her head from my shoulder and gives me the 'are you serious' look in her eyes but a smirk on her lips. I look at the ground and clasp my hands together in front of me.

"You know I'm not good at small talk." I laugh as she smiles too.

"I know." She says as she leans her head on my shoulder again and drags her hand down my arm till she reaches my hand.

"I'm sorry I actually believed him." I apologize. Suddenly my face is turned to look at her and she has a look on her face that I can only describe as, perfect.

"It's not your fault." She says as she leans in a little. "It's actually sweet revenge." I look at her with a confused look on my face. "He said that I should leave you to have a better relationship with him but, the truth is, he could only dream of having this relationship." That is enough for me to hear. She pulls me toward her and crashes her lips on mine. Her arm wraps around my neck and her hand tangles itself in my hair while one of my hands reaches up to cup the side of her face and neck. Starting to realize that I need to breath at some point, I hesitantly pull back but I keep my forehead leaning on hers.

"I love you, Emily." I whisper against her lips. She smirks and kisses me again. We stay in the Med-jacks hut all night continuing our little sessions, but every once in a while it gets a little heated.

"My eyes are burning." A new voice says from the door. I groan as I pull away from Emily and glare at Minho.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask as Emily giggles and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Med-jack hut… Shouldn't have to knock. Anyway, Alby wants to see both of you in the Homestead." Minho begins to walk out but at the last second turns around to face us. "If you're going to continue your little game, do it quietly. I've got a busy day tomorrow in the maze and I don't wanna hear you two moaning all night." Minho quickly ducks out of the room to avoid the pillow that Emily throws at him.

"He's an ass." Emily mumbles as she stands up.

"What else is new?" I smirk at her as I take her hand and walk toward the homestead.


End file.
